Ferris Wheel
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Somehow, BeBe got suckered into riding on a Ferris wheel. With the most annoying boy in her grade; Tweek Tweak. Het!
1. Ferris Wheel

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Wrote this half asleep after going on a Ferris wheel ride at the county fair. None of this happened, of course. I just have stood imagination. Plus, I'm almost one-hundred percent sure just about everyone in this fandom sees Tweek as gay, so I decided to make him straight for once. Just for kicks, I suppose. Derived from when I was watching 'The Jeffersons' episode of SP and I seen Tweek and BeBe on the Ferris wheel and fangirled.**

* * *

"Hey, BeBe, can you sit with someone else?" My best friend, Wendy Testaburger asked politely as we settled in line for the Ferris wheel. Upon seeing my frown, she raised her hands up in defense. "I kinda want to sit with Token." She whispered, eyeing the African American boy.

"Them who am I supposed to sit with?" I retorted, slightly miffed that I was going to go alone because Wendy wanted to go with some boy.

"How about Clyde?" Wendy suggested. "I heard his father got a new shipment of stilettos." She added suggestively, drifting off towards Token.

I shrugged; a new pair of shoes was always nice. With a coquettish sway of my hips, I approached Clyde. He was wearing a football jersey and his tousled brown hair hung on one side of his head. Clyde gave me a nod of acknowledgement, smirking.

"Hey Clyde." I hummed, smiling.

"Hi BeBe." He murmured dreamily, a goofy smile on his face. What a dog.

"I was wondering; would you like to ride on the Ferris wheel with me?" I clasped my hands behind my back, watching as Clyde contemplated going on.

"Sorry, BeBe." A nasally voice cut in. Craig snatched up Clyde's arm, rolling his eyes at the faraway look on the brown haired boy's face. "He said he was going to go on the train ride with me."

"Who the hell am I supposed to go with then?" I frowned deeply, eyes narrowing on the raven. My hands unclasped and crossed, a scowl prominent on my face.

"I guess if you can get Tweek to go on, then you can go with him." Clyde suggested with a small shrug. He started to walk away towards the train tracks.

If that was the case, then count me out. Not only was Tweek Tweak the most annoying boy in school, but if I went on the ride with him, my reputation might be at stake. I mean, sure, Tweek managed to get into Craig's gang with a sense of flawless ease. But that didn't justify how completely twitchy and spastic he was. I began to walk away when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked nervously, twisting me around with her hand.

"Clyde's going on the train ride with Craig." I pouted. "And I'm not going on with the Twitch."

"Can you please go on?" Wendy begged, blue eyes staring at me hopefully. "I don't want to seem to upfront and eager." She added desperately.

"Does it matter?" I questioned, eyebrow raising.

"Yes!" Wendy groaned. "You wouldn't understand, BeBe." I scoffed, running a hand through my frizzy blonde hair.

"Please?" Wendy asked.

"I don't even know if Tweek will go on." I pointed out, annoyed. My eyes drifted to the blonde who was talking in a hurried voice to Token.

"He will! I can fix it up and everything!" Wendy said animatedly. She acted as if it was me freaking out about a boy. "Just help me this one time."

And so I, being the great friend I was, nodded gracefully and allowed myself to get pulled into this small scheme of hers. She yanked me by the arm towards Token and Tweek. I tried not to groan in despair when I heard the first of his over-exaggerated noises.

"Hey Token." Wendy grinned sweetly. Token returned the grin with a gentlemanly smile.

"Hello, Wendy." He greeted her. His purple sweater hung on his shoulders, effortlessly defining his chest.

"Hey, BeBe told me she really wants to ride with Tweek, so can I go with you?" Wendy's voice was so innocent and unwavering, it was hard even for me to call her out on lying. It was even more difficult to not retch at her method of convincing Token to sit with her.

"She wants to sit with Tweek?" Token asked skeptically. "As in, Tweek Tweak?" He added, accentuating his disbelief.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded.

"Okay then." Token muttered. "Hey, Tweek. You're going with BeBe." He announced to the twitchy boy who squeaked and shook violently.

"Pressure!" Tweek yelped.

The Ferris wheel stopped and loaded on Token and Wendy, who smiled and waved with their picturesque teeth. The contraption rolled around again before it was mine and Tweek's turn. I crawled inside the cart and turned away from the boy.

"Don't r-rock the cart!" Tweek yelped, clutching at the machinery until his knuckles grew a pale white.

"I'm not." I spat back in reply.

"S-Sorry!" Tweek whimpered, his hands curling and uncurling around the bars.

"Whatever." I snarled, looking away from him. The Ferris wheel turned at an extremely slow pace as everyone and their mother was loading on.

"D-did you really want to go on with me?" Tweek asked tentatively, a glimmer of skepticism in his hazel eyes.

I sighed, deciding to just be straightforward. "No." I said bluntly. "Wendy wanted to go with Token so she decided a plan so she wouldn't seem too eager or whatever. I don't get it."

"Oh." Tweek mumbled. "Token's the same way. He m-made me go on. I hate Ferris w-wheels." He spoke in short sentences, body frigid and eyes locked forward in fear as we were hauled up more.

"Really?" I asked, twisting my head to look at his pale face and wild hair.

"Y-yeah."

"Jesus, it's c-cold up here." He seethed, wrapping his arms together. I shivered as well, but I supposed he didn't notice.

"You should wear more than a poorly buttoned shirt then." I pointed out as we reached the top of the Ferris wheel. A particularly strong breeze pushed forward, making our chair rock wildly.

I yelped in surprise, feeling the flimsy metal careen back and forth. The wind didn't seem to let up, and Tweek clutched my hand when another powerful gust rocked our chair. I didn't even notice when I began to squeeze back. Our chairs began to descend and rise, starting to circle around the Ferris wheel. After a small while, I actually began to enjoy the ride. The wind blew in my face pleasantly, and I had an amazing view.

And finally, the ride started to falter, halting and starting to drop us off. When it came out turn to step off of the ride, I had gotten out and felt a small tug on my left hand. Turning back, I could see that Tweek and I still had oh hands clasped together, fingers twined.

"S-sorry." Tweek apologized, pulling his thin hand back and starting to exit the ride.

"Hey!" I yelled, following after him. Tweek turned and looked at me nervously. "Maybe we can ride again sometime?" I proposed.

"Y-yeah." Tweek agreed. "I'd like that."


	2. Act On It

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK**

**I'm bored, and ****_theCrazierone_**** suggested i make this a chapter fic, so here you go. BeBe's whole personality is derived from The List, and BeBe's Boobs Destroy Society. and I still think Tweek's cute even without being gay. He's just... Tweek, you know? The kids are around fifteen in this.**

* * *

Ever since that ride on the Ferris wheel, I've had these strange dreams. In it, Tweek and I are on the top of the Ferris wheel, hands connected. And that's everything I can remember of it. Sometimes we'll be laughing about something I don't care to remember, and sometimes we're just sitting there. And this is Tweek Tweak I'm talking about; the most annoying guy in my grade. I don't have a crush on that weirdo; I don't. I simply offered to ride on the Ferris wheel with him again because I didn't have a horrible time. That's all.

But I was still so confused on these strange dreams. They've been going consistently for three days, and today was no different. Except during the most recent, we had started to lean towards eachother. I was so afraid, I had jolted awake and immediately dialed Wendy's number. And that's why I'm talking to my best friend at four in the morning on a school day.

"I'm so confused, Wendy." I mumbled into the receiver, hand going through my frizzy hair.

"Wait, so in the dream you two kissed?" Wendy asked quizzically, although I could easily tell she wasn't all there.

"Almost. I woke up just in time." I explained.

"Well, remember when I had all those whacked up dreams about Cartman?" Of course I remember! She was completely distraught over having any feelings for the fatass.

"Of course."

"Maybe that's what you're going through, BeBe. Just sexual tension or something." Wendy described flatly.

"What should I do?" I groaned, standing on a sliver of hope that she wouldn't say the advice I gave her.

"Act on it." Wendy said simply, and my sliver of hope crumbled. "As soon as I kissed Cartman, I could move on with my life and I didn't feel anything anymore." She recalled.

"I am not kissing the twitch." I snapped, voice somewhere between cracked and strained.

"You don't need to snap at me, BeBe." Wendy said indignantly. "I don't have to help you." She added. My friend was such a bitch sometimes.

"I'm sorry." I said, sounding awfully apathetic despite the word choice. "But I don't want to kiss that weirdo."

"Why not." Wendy deadpanned. Not a question, a demand for an answer.

"Because!" I yelped. "He's the twitch! Nobody likes him! Besides, If I kiss him, I might-"

"Fall in love or something?" Wendy asked deftly, probably with a bored expression on her face.

"...Yeah." I muttered, looking down even though I knew she wasn't able to see me.

"Don't be afraid, BeBe." Wendy said strongly. "If you somehow actually do begin to develop feelings for him, then so what?" She made a good point. Wendy would make an excellent politic one day.

"He's the twitch!" I emphasized. "If I developed any feelings or whatever, I wouldn't be able to live down the ridicule. Ever."

"And if you don't, then you'll get a whole bunch of stress-breakouts and never be able to hold a steady relationship or become a marine biologist because you won't be able to get your mind off of one stupid boy." Wendy barked, listing off the worst.

"That won't happen." I frowned. "It's completely illogical and paranoid thinking."

"Kind of like how Tweek operates, huh?" She said before I heard a click of the phone and the line went dead. Wendy always did like being dramatic.

I flopped on my bed, groaning. Yes, I was afraid of actually liking Tweek. I know it was for a completely selfish reason, but I couldn't help it. My whole entirety was built on what other people thought of me. If that crumbled to the ground, so would I. But Wendy was right enough, if I never tried to do such an act, would the tension ever fade? And I go to school today. With Tweek.

I was already awake, so I simply flicked on the television until I was deigned to get dressed.

* * *

"BeBe, you there? Hello?" I blinked, face to face with Wendy who was currently waving her hand in front of my face animatedly.

"Oh, yeah." I slurred, not really bothered. "Hey Wendy."

"You've been staring at the chair in front of you for twenty seconds now." Wendy sighed. Her lovely black hair was smoothly brushed over her shoulder, shining perfectly in the artificial lighting. Oh how jealous I could get with my frizzy blonde mess in comparison.

"I... Was?" I asked dumbly, scrunching my brow.

"Um, yeah." Wendy said sarcastically, lightly smacking me on my shoulder. "Are you alright, BeBe? You've been out of it all day." She chuckled a little bit.

"I'm fine." I affirmed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Really? Mr. Adler just went over it seven times." Wendy sighed in exasperation, sitting down adjacent to me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No." I said honestly. It was a virtue to me; being honest I mean. I thrived on stereotypes, so it was only natural to disprove at least one of them. As insensitive as it was, I didn't lie. Not that much, anyways.

"Because you weren't listening, we're going into groups of four and doing a major project." Wendy expounded, glancing around the classroom.

"Who are we pairing up with?" I asked begrudgingly.

"Token and Tweek." Wendy grinned. "I requested them myself." She added in that snarky bitch tone that she perfected. She's my best friend for many a reasons.

"Why couldn't you choose Stan and Kyle or something?" I groaned immensely, dropping my forehead against the desk.

"Why would I want to go with them? Everyone knows that they're massive slackers." Wendy gave them an angry glare. The two boys were goofing off, throwing paper airplanes at eachother and laughing. Across from them, Jason Daniels and Kevin Stoley were scratching ideas down on notebook paper.

"They're so gay." I giggled, earning a grin from Wendy.

"Anyways, the project we're doing is on scientific theories." Wendy said. "We need to find a theory online and try to prove or disprove of it."

I sighed, slumping down in my seat further. I hate projects, especially when they're this difficult. I mean, I bet most of the scientific theories online are unprovable and we're just going to go in circles. It's almost gayer than Stan and Kyle.

"Come on, Token and Tweek already have a computer." Wendy gestured towards the two boys who were already on google.

"Let's go." I mumbled, standing up and starting to walk over. Wendy followed right behind, stopping once she was right next to Token.

"Hey Token, hey Tweek." She cooed in a suave voice, leaning over and checking the screen of the computer. "Have a theory yet?"

"Actually, yes." Token nodded, smiling. I could imagine him coming to school every day in a suit and tie, with his gentlemanly conduct and manner.

"It's c-called the Blank S-Slate theory." Tweek stuttered, grinning crookedly. I could imagine him coming to school in a straight jacket. "The idea is t-that we are built in without m-mental c-content and our knowledge and behavior derives f-from experience and perception." He explained.

"How are we supposed to debunk that?" I glared at the twitchy blonde.

"I figure we can inspect our home life and upraising as compared to our separate personalities." Token said smartly, gesturing with his hands. "This is good because we all have diverse personalities and get along perfectly well."

"So let's all meet up after school?" Wendy proposed, looking at Token in particular like the lovesick girl she was.

"Sounds good." Token nodded.

We kept searching online, but I couldn't help but ignore the computer screen in favor for the strange kid besides me. He shook sporadically and randomly, eyes darting around rapidly. Blonde tufts of hair stuck out in every which way, jutting out of his skull like he was electrocuted. High cheekbones accentuated his hazel eyes and thin face.

I was so caught up in Tweek-watching that I didn't notice the ding of the bell until Wendy jolted me up. Her eyes followed mine and she grinned wolfishly.

"Tension getting at you?" She laughed before heading out. I glared at her before deciding to follow.

I stopped abruptly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It shook lightly, and I frowned knowing who had their grip on me. I turned around, barely noticing that Mr. Adler had gone off to lunch with everyone else. Tweek glanced at me, eyes scanning my expression.

"Why do you keep s-s-staring at me?" He asked innocently, gnawing on his lower lip. I looked at him incredulously and got a glare in response. "I'm n-not deft, BeBe. I notice when someone is e-eying me for forty m-minutes straight." He frowned.

Without thinking, I put my arms around his back, trapping him. He squeaked, squirming in my grasp and rambling, "Pleasedonthurtmeimsorryiwontannoyyouanymore...!" I slowly pulled him even closer which only increased his panicked yelps.

"Calm down, Tweek." I ordered, earning one last squeak and then silence. He stared at me nervously, and I connected our lips. Tweek immediately went frigid, unmoving. I pulled back and released him from my grasp, ready to move on with my life and forget I ever even touched him.

But it didn't work that way. Instead of feeling free of my burden, the weight multiplied. My chest hurt and I felt like collapsing. Tweek stared at me in disbelief, lips parted slightly. He blinked away his trance and swallowed. He began to twitch again, eyes avoiding mine.

"I'm s-sorry!" He yelped, surprising me. I knew what was coming next. He was going to tell me that he wasn't interested and I would nod it off. "I don't know how to k-kiss anyone!"

Wait, what?

My obvious confusion showed on my face, and Tweek scratched his head. "I mean, -Oh Jesus- I didn't know! Y-you just sort of, well y-you know, did it a-and I was so s-surprised! And I t-think you're really p-pretty and I w-wish I knew how, and -God- I'm so s-stupid and-" I'm sure Tweek could've rambled all day and never gotten to the point at hand. But I was more intrigued by what he said at the very end.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked, curling my hair. How self-centered I was, fishing for compliments from even this kid.

"Well yeah!" Tweek said as if it was obvious. "I think you're r-really pretty!"

I frowned, turning around and crossing my arms over my chest. If he was one of those dogs who just liked my bust, I was going to shoot him. "Alright, Tweek." I said curtly. "What color are my eyes?"

"Pale green, b-bordering hazel." Tweek said almost immediately. "Also, they change to blue s-sometimes." He added.

I scrunched my brow, turning around. Nobody ever got the color change. Not even Wendy or Clyde. Tweek smiled softly, twitching. Even the little twitch became something endearing with that smile. It was the same one he'd had at the end of the Ferris wheel ride.

"You... Knew my eyes changed color?" I asked, now interested. Tweek nodded simply.

"You have really n-nice eyes." He complimented, looking down. His cheeks glowed a light pink.

"You do too." I said. I hoped he believed me; I don't lie.

This time he was more prepared for the kiss. He coiled his thin arms around my lower back, and I had mine on his shoulders. When we pulled back our foreheads were connected, and he was grinning. I really liked that dumb little smile.

"So are we an i-item now? I m-mean if its okay." He whispered softly, his hands under mine.

"Yeah." I said. But then I remembered it all. Why I was so afraid of kissing Tweek in the first place. I looked down in guilt, even though I hadn't said anything yet. "But nobody can know."

* * *

**Thanks to StyleMarshlovski, theCrazierone, and SPlover187 for reviewing!**


	3. Little Talks

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK**

**And I'm back! But really, gah, I hate this chapter... I am not meant to write this friggin fluffiness. Not at all. It looks like a badly composed Fanfictioby written by a teenager. Oh, wait, it is. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter much more than I do. Any Con-Crit is wonderful, but flames are kinda weak, man. Enjoy the Twebe (I invented a shipping name!) **

**Besides that, I might as well say I have a Devient Art now. The username is 'BetterIfYouDo' if anyone cares to check it out...**

* * *

"W-what?" Tweek looked at me in a mixture of shock and disappointment. His hazel eyes were wide, and he gripped the desk behind him to prevent from losing his balance.

I took in a lengthy breath, shoulders frigid and looking down. It was unexpectedly painful telling Tweek that nobody could know, like he was defective and I was ashamed of him. I wasn't expecting the resonating pit that spread throughout my chest and collapsed my lungs. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm shallow, alright?" I admitted harshly.

A finger was placed under my chin and my head was lifted up, chin perpendicular to the tile floor. Tweek was only slightly taller than I, as apparently coffee hadn't stunted his growth. He was shaking visibly, fidgeting in a cute sort of way. His eyes avoided mine, and he slowly shut his eyelids. A small frown was prominent on his face, and he twitched violently.

"You're n-not shallow." He said firmly, voice strained as he worked up his courage to speak. "You're j-just a little bit i-insecure. And if i-it takes a little time for you to g-get confident, then I c-can wait." He said, stuttering and fumbling over his words.

And for a long while I just stared at him. He grew restless under my gaze and bit down on his lower lip. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized frantically. "That p-probably sounds so s-s-stupid and dumb, and _Gah_, why can't I s-sweet-talk like Leonardo D-DiCaprio...?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio, huh?" I chuckled softly, snatching up his frail hand and leading him down to the lunchroom.

"Oh, y-yeah! He's great." Tweek blushed, scratching his neck.

"Ever see the 'Great Gatsby?'" I proposed, watching with interest as Tweek's eyes lit up immediately.

"I hope she'll be a fool," The blonde recited without stutter. "That's the best thing a girl can be in this world- A b-beautiful little fool." He smiled, proud of himself as we sauntered through the empty hallways. "I read the b-book, t-too." He explained, stopping at the doors leading to the lunchroom.

"You know I can't be seen with you." I said nervously, glancing at him.

"Oh, I k-know." He replied, voice a bit downcast.

"And you know people are going to wonder why we came to lunch ten minutes late." I countered, feeling my grip on his hand loosen, and every falling finger yanking on my heartstrings.

"Don't worry." He said, pulling his hand away completely. "I'm a g-great actor." Tweek stepped back, gesturing for me to go. "Ladies f-first." He twitched.

* * *

"So?" Wendy asked as we stepped out of the school building and sat outside.

"What?" I scrunched my brow in confusion.

"Did you kiss him?" She asked tauntingly giving me her best of snarky bitch grins. I shot her one right back.

"Course." I boasted. "There ain't nothing this girl is afraid of; not even twitchy freaks." My stomach dropped with guilt, but I guess I was a great actor as well because Wendy believed it without question.

"That's good." Wendy grinned. "Did he go batshit?"

I mustered up my best groan. "He's Tweek." I sounded particularly disgusted. "When _isn't_ he batshit?" My comment got a laugh out of Wendy.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" I asked, frowning and shivering at the brisk coolness. "School ended ten minutes ago."

"I know." Wendy said, scowling. "It's freezing as hell out here."

"It's South Park, what'd you expect?" A suave voice chuckled. It's deep and charming, instantly revealing the speaker.

"Token!" Wendy's face brightened, and she grinned. She twisted around to talk to the African American boy, curling her hair flirtatiously. Tweek eyed them and raised his eyebrow incredulously.

"G-guys!" Tweek yelped as Wendy began to make several passes in which Token was oblivious to.

"Sorry." Wendy apologized, not sounding apologetic at all. "So where are we going now?"

"We need t-to write o-out a hypothesis and experiment!" Tweek said In exasperation. His face was torn between disgust and disbelief that they'd already forgotten the project.

"Oh, right." Token smiled. "Then let's go down to the library, I guess." He gestured for us to follow down the snowy path.

See, South Park is a really small town. Everything we need is placed in a simple three way intersection, with roads branching to the neighborhoods, government area, and further into Colorado. In a place as small as this there was a simple rule; if it's legal, you don't need to ask.

Thus none of us even worried about calling our parents to inform them that we'd be off.

The library was extremely outdated, with whitewashed bricks and decayed wooden roofing. Two cheesy-looking lion statues sat outside the plot, leading to double doors. Windows were slightly cracked, and there was only one person working ever.

"Can I help you?" A scrawny girl yawned.

"No thank you." Token said politely, waving to the girl as she departed. He walked right over to the nonfiction areas. Hands weaved through the books seamlessly, ghosting over various titles. Token fished out a particular book in the section, reading the spine of the novel.

"Here, we can divide into teams. One team'll research, and the other will write down the hypothesis and excitement." Token suggested kindly, unfazed when Wendy practically tackled him. She said a quick apology before ushering Token across the room to make out. Two can play at that game, sister.

"We'll be writing down the information, okay guys?" She said less of a question and more of a interrogative command.

"Got it, Wendy." I stuck out my tongue at my best friend and turned around without a response. Tweek had his nose buried in the book Token selected, flipping through the pages at a remarkably fast rate.

"Are you even reading that?" I asked skeptically, watching as his eyes scanned a page for only a few seconds before going on to the next.

"Y-yeah." He said simply, flitting through three more pages. "I'm a speed-reader." He explained.

I leaned back against the bookshelf and watched Tweek clear the book with interest. After around ten minutes, he had read the whole novel. With a sigh, Tweek closed the book and placed it at his side, standing and inspecting the shelf again. He selected a rather thick book and settled back down next to me, rubbing his insomnia-ridden eyes and beginning to read. After a few minutes, he picked up his head and met my eyes.

"This would be b-better i-if you were reading t-too." He pouted, scowling and sticking out his bottom lip. His fingers graced the page of his book, but he didn't break eye contact.

"I don't like reading." I admitted, groaning when he rolled his eyes. "I'm a stupid blonde." I frowned.

"Books m-make you smart." Tweek said cheekily before recoiling and apologizing.

"It's alright." I laughed. "That was a good one, Tweek." I stood up and found a burgundy book with the title, 'Blank Slate; A Theory'. It looked extremely bland and boring to me, but I still slumped down with it, opening the covers and reading the encased text.

I have a hard time concentrating. The words were slipping past my eyes in favor for the carpet and my shoes. My eyes dropped slowly before weakly opening again. A hand snatched my shoulder and jostled my body, waking me up.

"You aren't r-r-reading." Tweek said quietly, as if it took a bit of thought to figure that out.

"I am." I protested sleepily.

"You've b-been on the same page f-for t-twenty minutes." He deadpanned, taking a swig of coffee from his trademark thermos.

"Oh, have I?" I asked dumbly.

"You should have some c-coffee." Tweek offered, passing me his stainless steel thermos, which was still luke warm.

"No thanks. Coffee tastes sort of bitter." I said in reply, pushing it away.

Tweek looked away for a moment before leaning in and connecting our mouths. He flicked his tongue over my lower lip timidly, his arms tense and frigid against his thin frame. Tweek pressed his tongue against my mouth, and I granted him entrance, surprised when I felt a warm, bitter-tasting liquid go down my throat. Tweek slowly pulled himself back, looking proud of that arrogant move.

"Not cool." I spat, wiping the excess liquid away with my sleeve.

And he just gave me that cheeky lopsided grin again, his hand overlapping mine.

* * *

**Thanks to theCrazierone, Stylemarshlovski, kitkatkathy27121993, and ScaryBones for reviewing; whoo! you all earn virtual cupcakes! **


	4. This is War

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Goddamn, I have problems. All I've been doing lately is looking up fanart of Tweek and dying. I can't help it, HE'S SO CUTE. **

**Relationship Status: **

**Single - X**

**Taken - X **

**In love with a fictional character - [X]**

* * *

Tweek's POV

For awhile, the 'secret affair' thing really didn't bother me. Sure, it was unnerving and increasingly mind numbing trying to remember the limits of my affections. But that was a trifling matter. BeBe had said very clearly that the furthest of my interaction with her was a sideways glance or a smile. Nothing more. Not to mention the few casualties in which Craig or some other person would catch my brief glances towards her and interrogate me about it. They'd give me a shrewd, pitiful look, like I was some street rat staring at food. And I'd force myself not to announce the fact that we were an item over the PA system.

Not to mention the only time I could actually see her was at work at closing, or behind the football bleachers after her cheerleading practice was over. And even then it was less of talking and more of kissing. Not going to lie, it's a pretty terrifying experience trying to snog someone when someone else could just stumble upon. And don't even let me _think_ about all the pressure.

The main problem I had with the secrecy of our relationship was the fact that BeBe simply didn't mind having to do so. She was completely content with flirting and being hit on, even if I was in the very same room. I had convinced myself that her being quite popular around the male students, it was only natural to be calm around the usual flirting. I supposed it was fine as long as no advances were taken.

I gazed across the cafeteria, eyes flickering to where BeBe and Wendy were mindlessly chatting, flaunting their clothing. It had always been rather odd noticing how much girls paid attention to their clothing. Likewise, some of the guys, like Butters or Stan were obsessive about trendy outfits as well.

"Tweek." A voice snapped me back to the table and my food, which I had rejected in favor for coffee (as per usual). I yelped, eyes darting around until they rested on the speaker, Token.

"W-what? What's wrong?" I asked nervously, twitching. The African American boy just shook his head chuckling at my outburst.

"You look kinda out of it. Everything alright?" Goddamn, Token was such a gentleman. He had on one of those rich kid vests, and a tie. Who wears a tie to school?

"Y-yes!" I said a bit to enthusiastically. I bit down on my lower lip, teeth grazing the chapped skin. With hands rivaling an arthritis patient, I picked up my thermos and took a generously large drink.

"You're sure?" Token asked kindly, eyeing me over.

"Of course!" I replied, haphazardly waving my arms to embellish the idea. However, I'm quite sure that made me look seven times worse.

Before Token could put in his obviously well thought out and decisive two cents, Clyde rammed into the table, Craig right behind him. I shrieked, my girly yelp getting a laugh from even the neighboring table. Curse puberty and its' failure to work on me.

"Guys, I've got the _super-best_ plan ever." Clyde said cheerfully, accentuating his point with a goofy grin and the occasional motion of his arms.

"F-for what?" I asked curiously, chewing on my fingernails out of habit.

"Getting BeBe to date me, man!" He exclaimed, although quietly enough that the person in question's table couldn't hear.

My face paled and I swallowed hard before letting out an awkward, humorless chuckle. "S-still going a-after her I see." I strained out.

"Totally. It's like that one song, you know? '_Oh, written in the stars a million miles away!_'" In all honesty, I'm sure a trained monkey could sing better than Clyde. His voice crackled and was far off tune with how much he was trying to add some kind of vibrato to it. "We're fuckin' written in the stars, man! Meant to be!" He rambled.

I swear, if my canister was anything less than the stainless steel it was made of, it would've been destroyed from my frustrated grip. My knuckles were white, vibrating almost from the tension. "Oh, y-you don't say." I grit out angrily, forcing myself not to throw my thermos at his throat.

"BeBe's totally into me, man." Clyde seemed convinced enough. "She's just playin a monster game of hard to get." He grinned wolfishly, shooting a whistle at BeBe. My secretive girlfriend waved and smiled momentarily, going back to her friends after a while.

"I really d-don't think you're h-her type." I snapped coldly, voice scathing. My hazel eyes glared at him, connecting with his deep brown ones. Token and Craig shared a mutual look of discomfort as he started to glare right back.

"Why so cold, Tweek?" He asked cuttingly. He huffed softly, sending wayward strands of brunet hair back into order. "Aren't you supposed to be happy for me or some shit?"

"Why?" I spat back. "You aren't d-dating her o-or anything." My hands clenched my metallic thermos, trying desperately to detain myself. Craig sent me a questioning glance, watching my steely calm expression nervously.

"So? What the hell do you care?" Clyde asked. "Unless _you_ are?" He added venomously, voice laden with sarcasm.

I stiffened, anger broiling in my stomach. I was so close to exposing the secret, so close to just yelling that, yes, I was in fact dating BeBe. Instead, I just let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and frowned. "No." I said breathlessly, trying to calm down to a state where I could let go of my thermos. My face crashed onto the table in frustration, deciding that the wood was actually very comfortable and staying there. "Sorry." I muttered, not sorry at all.

"So, what's your plan?" Token asked, trying to disclose the awkward cloud that had passed over.

"Well, I'm gonna get some of those new stilettos I seem her ogling at the other day-"

He was cut off by a snarky chuckle and a smart remark from Craig. "Like usual." He said.

"-And then I'm totally just gonna go for it!" He laughed wildly. My head was still slammed on the table, forehead pressing into the cold false-wood surface.

After another twenty torturous minutes of Clyde's fantasies, the bell finally rang and I was free to be rid of him. I instantly sprang out of my seat, running out of the lunchroom. My long legs carried me to my locker with ease, and I hurriedly messed with my padlock to open it and grab my books. I had a master-lock settled on the locker for primarily the reason that my hands were far too unsteady to use a regular lock.

"Yo, Tweek!" The familiar childish voice made me tense up, shrieking as I slammed myself against the wall.

"Hey, dude, chill." Clyde murmured, a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm not pissed. In fact, I think I know why you're so fussed, man!" He said animatedly, opening my locker for me and allowing me to grab my books.

"Y-you do?!" I yelped, eyes wide and terrified. My heart was running a marathon in my chest, and apparently, it was doing a rather lackluster job, because I felt it stop. Like, three times.

"Hells yeah, dude." Clyde grinned. His brilliantly shining teeth were starting to blind me. "You need a girl." He said cheerfully.

_Problem_. I thought. _I already _have_ a girl. _

"What!" I yelped with such shock, Clyde had to step back a little.

"Yeah." He replied. "Maybe someone a like Anne or, hell, maybe even Red!"

"N-no!" I cried out, twitching like mad. My head was having such rapid spasms, I'm sure what's left of my sense of logic was scrambled up.

"Yeah, maybe not Red; that girl has this long tongue and it's really awkward kissing her." Clyde decided.

"Pressure!" I shrieked loudly, taking off into the men's room and locking myself in a stall. Why the fuck couldn't BeBe just say that we were together? Am I seriously that ugly? I gazed into the reflection from my metallic thermos. Though warped, I could still make out my own face well enough.

I guess my nose was kinda long and crooked. And maybe my face was kind of pale to a point where I could easily pass off as a goth. And so what if my eyes were huge and a weird brownish-greenish-goldish color? I tried testing to see if smiling would make my appearance any better, but I digress. My teeth were crooked and marred from grinding them out of stress. Pale chapped lips cracked in a rather unappealing fashion.

I buried my face in my hands and sighed, just wanting to fall asleep and stay there until school ended. But again, I digress. My next class was the only time I'd see BeBe until after work ended later tonight.

I stepped out of the stall, taking in a deep breath before rushing off to my Science class. When I arrived, Mr. Adler had his arms crossed expectantly, chewing what appeared to be nicotine gum.

"You're late." He said in that sluggish, fat voice he possessed. "You were screwing around, weren't you? You can't screw around; if you screw around you'll get hurt." He rambled monotonously, allowing me to scurry into my seat behind Token.

The dark-skinned boy twisted around to talk to me. "Dude, why're you late?" He asked, eyebrow turning upwards. "You're always on time."

"N-no reason!" I yelped, biting my lip sharply.

"Alright." He sounded especially incredulous, turning around slowly and allowing Mr. Adler to drone on about the project. The teacher's speaking became white noise as I took tentative glances at BeBe.

Soon, we were dismissed to work In our groups. I settled next to Token, who was being unfairly publicly pawed at by Wendy. BeBe made a gagging motion behind the two, making me snigger. To which I made a kissy face. To which we began making fun of our group mates instead of actually working.

And to which they caught on and forced us to do all the writing.

* * *

**Thanks to Kylekennypiptweek, Style Marshlovski, and thecrazierone For reviewing! **


	5. Odd One

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**I'm alive! Anyways, itd be kind of cool if people wrote Tweek as straight a bit more. I mean, he is kind of adorable as a hetro**.

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon when I found out BeBe had started dating Clyde Donovan.

Clyde raced down the hall, whooping up a storm as he slammed himself upon the metallic lockers for effect. His elvish face was drawn in a wicked grin, spreading from cheek to cheek. He stopped right in front of Craig and I, getting ready to announce news.

"Guys, you're never gonna believe this!" That was an indicator of interesting news coming from Clyde. That opening line was all Craig and I needed to perk up our ears.

"W-what?" I asked curiously.

"BeBe said yes! Dude, we're going fucking steady! I asked her yesterday and she agreed, man!" Clyde screamed in excitement, getting some nasty looks from the teachers with the use of foul language.

"What!" Craig and I said in unison, although I was at least eight times louder.

"Yeah, man! I just, y'know, leaned in and kissed her and asked. It was storybook!" By this point, I wasn't sure whether I was pissed at BeBe for saying yes, or Clyde for kissing her. All I knew was I was seething, teeth grinding together quietly, eyes twitching wildly. At least, wilder than usual.

"You d-did w-what!" I spluttered in rage, eyes wide.

"Kissed 'er!" Clyde repeated, obviously happy to reiterate his previous statement. "Tongue and everything." He added cheekily. I wanted to rip that cheeky smile off his face.

"Tweek, are you okay?" Craig asked, voice apathetically concerned (if that makes sense). His face was stone cold, but that was just his usual. His eyebrows were a degree higher than usual, and that was all I needed. "You look kind of pissed."

"P-pressure!" I screeched, forgetting my things and storming off into the courtyard to find BeBe. School didn't start for another ten minutes and I was determined to talk to her.

BeBe was settled around her little group of friends, curling her hair in her fingers as she listened to Wendy babble on about something (Probably Token). My hands were clenched and clammy, and there was this deep pit in my gut. I carefully gripped BeBe's shoulder, softly enough that it wouldn't hurt her, yet firm enough to alert her. BeBe turned around, face paling slightly when she seen me.

"Oh, hey Tweek." She stretched out, like she really didn't want to see me. It kind of hurt, even if she was acting.

"W-we need to talk." I said shakily, and shortly after silently cursing the unsteadiness in my voice.

BeBe swallowed audibly. She then huffed in what seemed like mock annoyance and begrudgingly agreed, allowing me to walk her to the back of the school and out of sight. She let out a soft breath. "Clyde told you already, I'm guessing?"

To avoid my voice cracking or an emotional outburst, I bit down on my tongue and nodded. BeBe glanced around for a second, looking for anyone who might happen upon us. Her lovely olive tinted eyes darted around madly as I twitched in anticipation. She leaned in slowly, and pressed her lips to mine, hands holding me against the brick of the school building.

I _knew_ I should have pushed her away, I really did. But my eyelids slipped closed, and pressed back. It felt so good to be held by the subject of my secretive affair. Her hand was resting nicely on the nape of my neck, and I simply felt like my free will had taken a nice vacation. We broke away, only to embrace once more, my arms curled around her lower back. School was going to be in session in a few minutes, and that part of my brain that was still active knew that BeBe was stalling. Anyone could walk by right now, so she really must have been desperate. She was playing with fire, and I was letting her. The pressure was, at the very least, making it hard to breathe in between the gaps of our kisses.

Finally, I broke away. Not because I wanted to though. If I could, I'd stay there forever.

"_You son of a bitch_!" I heard the cracks in the slightly nasal voice and I pulled away, eyes wide and only barely enough time to brace myself before Clyde barreled into me. His weight was more than enough to send me careening into the snow, my pain streaking through my back and jaw as tremors overtook them. My vision blurred momentarily as I seen the outline of Clyde's fist poised to hit.

"Tweek, tell me what the fuck I just seen." He seethed, tears of rage dripping down his face. I felt bad, almost. Clyde didn't know about our secret affair. He thought I deliberately went behind him and snogged his girlfriend.

"I- I- Ah..." I stumbled weakly, mouth dry and torn between saving myself or saving BeBe. I could slip those words. I could tell the whole crowd I was actually dating one of the most popular girls in the school. Me. Tweek Tweak, who was easily comparable to the mold growing in the boys bathroom.

Well, whatever I was going to say, I never did to get to. By then, Clyde obviously thought I was a no good girlfriend thief (despite it actually being the other way around). I felt the fist in my face, my eye stinging painfully. My hands flew up to defend against the torrent of Clyde's childish tantrum, my arms taking the blows feebly. By then I had heard the ruckus of several teachers racing out of the school building and knocking over the spectating crowd in order to separate us. Large hands ripped Clyde away, the chestnut haired boy literally kicking and screaming. More gentle hands hoisted me up, allowing me to gain my balance before staggering inside the building with everyone else.

Clyde shot me a dirty look as we were thrown into the counselors office. I winced and look off at my untied shoelaces, finding them suddenly extremely interesting.

"M'kay, can you two boys explain to me why you were caught fighting?" Mr. Mackey asked in that deft tone of his. He readjusted the eyeglasses on his head, before looking between the two of us.

"Ask him." Clyde snapped bitterly.

"M'kay. Tweek?" He turned his gaze to me and I squirmed in my seat.

"P-pressure..." I hissed weakly, squeezing my eyes shut and mentally reciting 'there's no place like home'. I bit down on my lower lip.

"M'kay, see, that's what we're missing here." Mr. Mackey said, proud of himself. "Communication."

Clyde and I said nothing for a long time, eyes averted. There was the huff of our school counselor as he sighed. "Clyde?"

"Spaz here totally betrayed me." He said curtly, earning a silent huff of annoyance from me.

"Okay, that's a start, M'kay?" Mackey said.

"I mean, I thought we were bros!" Clyde exclaimed in less of anger than of in betrayal, his face crestfallen. I felt bad again, the dull throbbing in my eye forgotten. I don't think I was even mad at Clyde to begin with. My quarrel was with BeBe. And I had finally figured out what was best.

"I k-know." I whispered softly. "I w-was jealous." This I lied. I was never jealous of Clyde. I was angry at BeBe for making me think I was. "Y-you get all these g-girls and I'm a-avoided like t-the plague."

Clyde seemed to believe my lie, even enough to show sympathy. His expression softened, and he smiled a little. And then he laughed. I scrunched my face up in confusion, watching as Clyde gripped his midsection in hysterics.

"What's so f-funny?" I yelped, nervous.

"You! Man, I can't believe you did that! Just to get under my skin! I didn't know you had it in ya, Tweek." Clyde said in between fits of giggles and gasps. His hand clasped over my shoulder. Informing Mr. Mackey that we had solved our dispute before leading me into the halls.

"S-sorry." I said, spitting slightly at my half-hearted apology.

"No need, man. Just promise it won't happen again."

"It won't." I replied. And that, I was sure of. I wasn't going to be BeBe's pity-snog anymore.


	6. Rival

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Who invented school. Meh. It's hot off the press and overall unrevised and crappy but I figured id put it off to long. So yeah, here it is.**

* * *

Questions whirred in my mind relentlessly after I'd caused such a rift between Tweek and Clyde. It was a barrage of jabs to my (admittedly) scrawny boyfriend and I didn't even fathom how he'd managed to stay conscious. Was he alright? Did he and Clyde hate eachother now? And by far the most prominent: Did he slip the secret?

I won't lie; if anyone knew I was an item with the twitchiest kid in school, I'd definitely be doomed. I mean, Tweek's kind of attractive, in a severely effeminate and Lolita-esque style. But on the other hand, he's pale and thin, with awkwardly large eyes and wild hair. If we'd remade the list without my meddling, I'm sure he wouldn't make it in the top ten.

My feet carried me over to the nurse's office where I knew the two boys would be. While Clyde hadn't received a single blow, I knew he wasn't a heartless bastard. He wouldn't leave Tweek to suffer alone when he could miss class time. I carefully knocked on the plaster door.

Clyde opened it jovially, smiling even wider when he seen me. Tweek dropped his face, scowling. I knew it was a cruel thing, using Clyde and seconding my boyfriend to someone else. But I was paranoid. If someone knew I was dating Clyde then they wouldn't even try to accuse me of being an item with Tweek. I guess it'd be even shallower for me to say that Clyde even managed to surpass Tweek in my mind because of his good looks. Sure, he was a little hefty, but he was muscularly built, and had messy although aesthetically pleasing hair.

"Hi, BeBe." Tweek said formally, his expression uptight an dry.

"Hey." Clyde said in a much warmer tone, kissing my forehead sweetly. I could've sworn Tweek was going to blow up. His face was a peculiar red color.

"Hi, guys." I smiled back. I hugged Clyde casually, leaning on him and inspecting Tweek.

His face was red and puffy, the outlines of a bruise prominent around his hazel eyes and cheekbones. "Clyde? Would y-you mind if I t-talked w-with BeBe?" He looked at Clyde expectantly.

"Not gonna snog her, are you?" Clyde frowned, although his tone was light. Joking almost. Tweek stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah, yeah. You can talk. I'm going to head to math."

"Bye." We both bid him away and as soon as the nurse's door shut, Tweek was staring at me with an analytical scrutiny. It wasn't particularly mad or depressed. Just emotionally void.

"Well?" Tweek asked. "First y-you d-date Clyde and now you i-i-inadvertently caused me a s-shiner." He crossed his arms and grit his teeth.

"I know." I muttered. "But it's not what you think!"

"Educate m-me." Tweek said in possibly the most sarcastic sneer I'd ever heard.

"I figured that nobody would question my dating you if I had someone else to show off." I said in a choked breath, biting my lower lip. My chest heaved in anticipation. "But I still really like you." I said, avoiding the taboo word, love.

Tweek chuckled, his body wracking with harsh, angry hacks. He looked insane, blonde hair shaking as he giggled. "So as I u-understand it, I'm not g-good enough." He stated with a harsh grin. "And you're a-a-ashamed of me, so you go and date Clyde." He added, laughing a little at the end.

"I don't see why you find this funny!" I yelled at him.

"What's f-funny is that after a-all this you s-still expect me to follow you around like a p-puppy!" He twitched wildly, spasming.

His fake laughter died down and his face fell into a somber frown. He slouched like a broken toy, eyes shiny with tears threatening to escape. "I'm d-done." He said simply. "It's too much pressure."

"Tweek." I muttered, closing the distance. Before I could even touch his chin I feel a stark, although not painful push.

"Save it for your n-new boyfriend." He managed, turning away in hopes that I wouldn't see a wayward tear roll down his cheek. "Cause I'm d-done with y-you."

* * *

Those words resonated through my mind, replaying over and over. They stayed with me even after I'd gone home. They plagued me as I slept. They wouldn't leave, even in my dreams. I was hopelessly bound to myself.

My face lie in my palms on Saturday. I was too down to really complete any task; and I didn't feel like faking it, either. For the time being, I just had my stereo blasting sad breakup music with untouched pizza lying on a plate next to my hunched form. It was the perfect hurrah to feeling shitty as fuck.

And I knew I'd caused my own grief. It was like being a prisoner who'd locked themselves into their cell.

I heard a familiar buzz of my phone and raced to answer it. Maybe I secretly hoped that it was Tweek. Maybe I secretly didn't.

"Hello?" I asked cheerfully.

"BeBe! It's me, Clyde!" My face fell. I knew it was just stupid hope. "Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go out today?"

"On a date?" I asked in a particularly genuinely happy tone. I was happy something would drag me away from my solitary confinement.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "That's the word!"

"Alright, sure." I agreed reluctantly, toying with the hem of my shirt.

"Be there at five!" He yelled, hanging up. I was amused by his enthusiasm, if not a bit overwhelmed. I got some more respectable clothing on, (more respectable than my Sesame Street pajamas) and brushed my hair. I'd slept with my makeup on, and none of it had smeared, so I was ready. The clock ticked on four thirty.

I took a seat on my bed, cross legged. Maybe I was being stupid doing this; distracting myself. Maybe I'd always been a little on the blonde side. I have been doing a lot of thinking in any case. More than I'd ever done in my entire life.

Tweek always seemed to be thinking, his analytical, paranoid mind wired to process information and tap into the vagueness of each bit. There were times when we weren't in eachother's faces in which Tweek would tell me what he was thinking. He'd wonder off like the suggested bar on YouTube; starting with math and ending with laser-shooting dinosaurs. The kid was dynamic. I was static.

"Hey BeBe, a nice boy is here to see you!" I heard my dense mother yell up the stairs. With a sigh, I careened down the flight and crashed into Clyde. He was smiling despite my crash landing, brilliant white teeth blinding me.

"Hey Babe." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist roughly. Trying to posses me as his own. I didn't like it.

I didn't like it one bit.


End file.
